Somarinoa's Miscellaneous Characters
characters wishing Thor Steinbach a happy emergence day.]] This article is intended as a list of the hundreds of characters Somarinoa has come up with that have yet to be added to the wikia, and for the most part likely will not get added for some time, due to needing to be renamed, no drawn images, lacking full names or specified descriptions and the fact that there are hundreds of them. Information is, generally speaking, taken directly from Somarinoa's personal character notes. As characters get added as official articles they will be removed from this list. Each will be available for viewing on Somarinoa's Content. Characters Requiring Renaming '"Alfador"' Kraven. Named after a cat in Dimond Center's former pet store, which I named Alfador. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Aries"' Kraven. Named after Erin's cat, Aries. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Artea"' Kraven. Named after Tad's cat, Artea. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Artemis"' Kraven. Named after the cat from Sailor Moon. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Bacardi"' Kraven. Named after Josh Womack's cat, Bacardi. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Basketball Friend of Borde"' A character I remember having created. Cannot remember character's name and have yet to come across an image of him again. Listed here because I cannot recall his actual name. '"Biotron the Mega Metroid"' Human interstellar bounty hunter, who would utilize teleportation drives to return him to Earth should something require his assistance. Member of Humanity's First Stand, also known simply as "The Humans", which puts him into direct conflict with both Spontus' Mutants and Snakeface's Outcasts. Originally a Biotron toy from the Z.A.P. Force line. Requires renaming due to his name stemming directly from the figure's actual name, as well as the error of assuming "Metroid" referring to Samus Aran. '"Blazord the Ultimate Metroid"' Human interstellar bounty hunter, who would utilize teleportation drives to return him to Earth should something require his assistance. Member of Humanity's First Stand, also known simply as "The Humans", which puts him into direct conflict with both Spontus' Mutants and Snakeface's Outcasts. It is his sapient armor that eventually turned on him to form into the evil Spritz. Originally a Blazord toy from the Z.A.P. Force line. Requires renaming due to his name stemming directly from the figure's actual name, as well as the error of assuming "Metroid" referring to Samus Aran. '"Bumper"' Cybernetic hound utilized by Spontus' Mutants on Earth as a guard mechanism to his secret base. Originally a Bumper toy from the Crash Test Dummies line. Requires renaming due to his name stemming directly from the figure's actual name. '"Chester"' Kraven. Named after an unknown cat - possibly Chester Cheetah. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Chief Eye"' A character I assumed I made due to the name of "Chief Eye II". '"Chief Eye II"' An Ailodon police officer who serves to find and bring criminals - both of the Ailydatron faction or not - to justice. He has a large triangular pupil for seeing in the dark, and a long black beard growing from it. He is known for wearing his police officer cap. Needs renaming because "Chief Eye II" is not a realistic name. '"Crossbow"' A high-ranking Crux Space Pirate of an insectoid race, who has had his arms replaced with a crossbow-like weapon that is split in half, needing to be combined to fire properly. He also originally had a cybernetic seat attached to him that he could deploy, though it was later traded for a cybernetic leg that performed a similar job. Needs renaming because, why would he be named crossbow - a Human weapon? '"D.C."' Kraven. Named after D.C. from That Darn Cat. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Destron the Havok Metroid"' Human interstellar bounty hunter, who would utilize teleportation drives to return him to Earth should something require his assistance. Member of Humanity's First Stand, also known simply as "The Humans", which puts him into direct conflict with both Spontus' Mutants and Snakeface's Outcasts. Originally a Destron toy from the Z.A.P. Force line. Requires renaming due to his name stemming directly from the figure's actual name, as well as the error of assuming "Metroid" referring to Samus Aran. '"Ichabod"' Kraven. Named after Vivian's cat, Merlin / Ichabod. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Ippohay Ottamuspay"' A female Op from the planet Zeigoht, who operates as an aviator. She is 6'4" at the shoulder and weighs 24 gigastones due to heavy cybernetic enhancements. Like many of her kind, she was born in vitro due to a genetic condition that has made it difficult for female Ops to bring pregnancy full term; many times, attempting to do so will lead to the loss of the infant, the death of the mother or both. Her Vacotor Database ID is 2946JK903. Originally named Ippohay Ottamuspay, with a real name of Clere. Her original height was 5'4" at the shoulder, but this is incredibly short, and something based off of a hippopotamus should really be somewhat enormous and intimidating. One of Somarinoa's least favorite creations in modern times, attempting to make them significantly less dumb. '"Kat"' Kraven. Named after Katt from Breath of Fire II. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Kit"' Kraven. Named after Kit Kat wafer candy bars, in combination with Kat. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Logo Eye II"' An Ailodon shaped like the middle section of the Pepsi logo. Needs renaming because "Logo Eye II" is not a realistic name. '"Luna"' Kraven. Named after the cat from Sailor Moon. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Magnus"' Kraven. Named after a forgotten individual's cat, Magnus. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Merlin"' Kraven. Named after Vivian's cat, Merlin / Ichabod. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Milo"' Old Kraven war veteran, who is missing one of his legs. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Mousetrap"' Kraven. Named after Uncle Pete's cat, Mousetrap. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Myst"' Kraven. Named after Grandma Nora's cat, Misty. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Neptune"' Kraven. Named after Erin's cat, Neptune. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Oliver"' Kraven. Named after Oliver from Disney's Oliver & Company. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Optik II"' An Ailodon built exactly like Optik, yet is not benevolent. Instead he serves Spontus as one of his many "Mutants". Needs renaming because "Optik II" is not a realistic name. '"Panda"' Kraven. Named after my old cat, Panda. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Paragraphon"' Ally of Qo and Tashun. Needs to be renamed so his name is more alien and less based on the word "paragraph". '"Piccolo"' Kraven. Named after Woody & Gus' cat, Piccolo. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Sasquatch"' Kraven champion. Named after Woody & Gus' retarded cat, Sasquatch. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Shampoo"' Kraven. Named after Woody & Gus' cat, Shampoo aka Momma Kitty. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Silver Samurai"' Member of Humanity's First Stand, also known simply as "The Humans", which puts him into direct conflict with both Spontus' Mutants and Snakeface's Outcasts. Originally a Silver Samurai toy from the Marvel Comics line. '"Spectron the Ultra Metroid"' Human interstellar bounty hunter, who would utilize teleportation drives to return him to Earth should something require his assistance. Member of Humanity's First Stand, also known simply as "The Humans", which puts him into direct conflict with both Spontus' Mutants and Snakeface's Outcasts. Originally a Spectron toy from the Z.A.P. Force line. Requires renaming due to his name stemming directly from the figure's actual name, as well as the error of assuming "Metroid" referring to Samus Aran. '"Spellbound"' Ally of Qo and Tashun. Needs to be renamed so his name is more alien and less based an actual Human word. '"Sublime"' Kraven. Named after Tammy's cat, Sublime aka Subby Softpaws. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Turret Tiger"' A freedom fighter fighting against the Scourge. Needs to be renamed because he is an actual alien character and so wouldn't be named after a tiger since tiger's are an Earthbound species. '"Violator"' Originally a Violator toy from the Spawn line. '"Zodiac"' Kraven. Named after Aaron's cat, Zodiac. Requires renaming due to a choice to alter all Kraven names based on actual cats so their names will sound more original and alien to fit with their culture (because it wouldn't make sense for an Ancient Egyptian to be named John Stevens, would it? So how could a race of cat people have Human names?) '"Zortron the Super Metroid"' Human interstellar bounty hunter, who would utilize teleportation drives to return him to Earth should something require his assistance. Member of Humanity's First Stand, also known simply as "The Humans", which puts him into direct conflict with both Spontus' Mutants and Snakeface's Outcasts. Originally a Zortron toy from the Z.A.P. Force line. Requires renaming due to his name stemming directly from the figure's actual name, as well as the error of assuming "Metroid" referring to Samus Aran. # '#47' Albino rabbit male. Born on a rabbit farm to loving owners, he was vastly unlike the others. He was born the runt of his litter, yet he was also born albino. While his own mother abandoned him to feed the rest of his siblings instead - who were certainly more likely to survive - the lady of the house discovered him and brought him to the house, where she nursed him back to health. She loved him like a pet for months and named him #47, as she had run out of names that she could think of and had begun resorting to numbers instead. When he grew large enough and the winter grew bitterly cold, she gave him a pair of socks to wear over his exposed ears. He fell in love with his owner, but once he was healthy enough she placed him back with the other rabbits and moved on with her existence of taking care of the multitude still out there. His time with the Lady had changed him considerably, and he walked like they did instead of on all fours. The other rabbits teased him and treated him poorly, and he yearned for the day that his Lady would come get him again. Alas, she did not. He began to wonder why she had stopped loving him and what he could do to make her love him again, and eventually stumbled upon a gruesome thought - perhaps if he brought her a present in the form of the prize (and in his world, the alpha) bunny's head, she would love him again. When the farmers left out a knife overnight, he saw his opportunity and claimed it as his own, and soon decapitated the sweet pink rabbit alpha, Bunbun. He then dragged the bloody head into the house with him and brought it to his Lady, setting it next to her. In the morning, all she could do was scream - #47 misread this as a sound of sheer joy, and believed that was what she wanted, and vowed to continue bringing her presents periodically. '3-Way' a happy emergence day, alongside numerous others.]] A Human anomaly that somehow had his DNA crossed with that of both a butterfly and a serpentoid creature of some kind - perhaps a demon. While most of his head is still Humanoid, his right eye has transformed into a massive compound eye, and below his mouth sits a curled proboscis. He has small black horns protruding from his head. He has entirely lost his left arm, while his right arm has degenerated into a two-clawed limb. His legs have completely given way to a long, serpentine tail. He currently holds the record for most inadvertantly awkward name I've ever come up with. A 'Ace of Spades' Member of the Night-Nukers, a benevolent group. 'A.D.A.M.' A cybernetic super soldier experiment created by H.E.A.T. Industries. The name stands for Advanced Dispatch Assault Mechanism. Physically, it is a cross between Adam Mitchell and Potemkin, yet with the "fish-headed helmet" I initially thought Potemkin wore in Guilty Gear. A.D.A.M. is completely mindless however, following orders blindly like a machine. 'Addelle' Female hero character used from my Advanced Dungeons & Dragons set. 'Adelaide Cooper' First character ever made in World of Warcraft - a Human rogue. 'Adelaide DeVaggio' A cleric character I created in Heroes of Might & Magic II. 'Admiral Noirren Melosus' Azothan Human male. An accomplished sailor, Noirren joined the ranks of the Mechanical Lobster Coalition's first iteration, where he was appointed as an Admiral - essentially, a captain of one of the guild's fishing ships. He fell in love with one of his crew, Charity, and the two started a relationship that grew quite serious and close. Unfortunately, a fateful excursion into a seemingly-deserted island thought to hold a treasure trove led to most of his crew being lept upon by innumerable undead monstrosities. Still on his ship, he whispered prayers under his breath as he watched his crew flee up the length of the cave, barely ahead of the undead masses. He believed that they wouldn't make it to the ship or that if they did, they would immediately be slain by the following undead, and so he made the decision that would eventually cost him his life - he ordered the anchor to be pulled and set sail, leaving his crew behind to be slaughtered by the Scourge, including his beloved Charity. He mourned her loss for some time but then continued with his mission, lying to his guildmaster about how his crew had come to perish. Unbeknownst to him, Charity and the others had been risen into undeath, and after a few years were lost to the Forsaken when the Lich King Ner'zhul's power waned. With their rediscovered intelligence, they remembered Noirren's betrayal, and Charity herself swore to bring him down. Within but a few years, Charity had nearly killed Noirren a few times, and had essentially disrupted all Mechanical Lobster Coalition I activities in her seeking of revenge against her former lover. Eventually Noirren's bodyguard, Burlbeard Stonehammer, left him and the guild as a whole, having been a witness to his original betrayal and not being okay with it (but fearing reprimanding by his superiors), and let Charity have at him, who let him go freely as thanks and as a former friend. Cornered, Noirren was torn apart as he screamed in terror. Charity then spit on his corpse parts and dumped his remains overboard, swearing to never let him return to life, even as an undead. Noirren had dark skin and orange facial hair (he shaved his head bald) and wore red clothes as the uniform for the Mechanical Lobster Coalition I. 'Ai' A female-designed persolon built with Japanese aesthetics in mind. She is the first persolon besides Ping Thor encounters, and she obtains a sort of rivalry with Ping. Later, her owner just happens to move into the apartment complex that the Dead Flies live in, fueling the two persolons' rivalry. 'Aihu' Character in name only. No details created so far. 'Air Devil' The head Glite, second-in-command to the Iskian Emperor, Chamelouge. "Air Devil" is not his true name, but a nickname given to him by Human space marines who have faced him in battle. 'Airbrush' Old Namekian character who appeared in Dragon Ball R. 'Akira' Saiyan member of Laiyas' Band. Able to go Cybo Saiyan, and can fuse with fellow Cybo Saiyan Vor to form Akivor. Would need to be renamed due to me later realizing that all Saiyans are named after vegetables. 'Akira Togenkyo' Human male. Master and indeed champion of the Martial Arts Tactical Origami Paper Folding. As such, he is capable of swiftly folding a piece of paper into any object - usually fashioned into weaponry that can actually cut almost better than the real thing due to its tiny point and thin edges. He can also craft lifeforms that are so lifelike, they actually move and act on their own. An origami hawk built in this fashion is one of his most-often-used companions. An old Ranma ½ character of mine from high school. 'Akivor' A Saiyan/Saiyan Fusion formed by Broli and Akira. He is capable of transcending to Ultra Saiyan 2. Would be renamed. 'Alain' The Daemon Queen of Punishment. Embodiment of Wrath, she takes the human guise of a female named Elaine Cooper. 'Alantiaara' Draenei female and survivor of the crash of the Exodar. On Draenor she served as an Anchorite of the Aldor, and when she returned to the planet she once again showed herself to be a trusted member of their order. Upon realizing that the Draenei had joined the Grand Alliance soon after awakening from the crash, she herself entered a guild known as the Frozen Dominion. During this time she remained a close personal friend to another member, Jubilant, who taught her in the ways to better perfect her priestess talents. Eventually she surpassed her friend however, and had to move on without her. At this point she befriended ______________ to cooperate with in Jubilant's stead. She was within the Park of Stormwind when it was destroyed by Deathwing, but withstood the Shattering, albeit falling unconcious into the oceans below. She was rescued and interred into the entrance level of the Stockades until she was proven okay to leave, partially due to her having spread the word of the doom cult only days before the decimation of Azeroth. She was one of those powerful enough to immediately take the battle towards the Twilight's Hammer Cult. She now serves as one of the most trusted members of the Frozen Dominion. Alantiaara was a completely random character made while waiting on Bethany Misemer for my intended new main, Ninilchik; however, Alantiaara got to level 85 before I could ever really play Ninilchik again. She was my first character past Level 40, my first character to 60, my first character to explore Outland and my very first end game character at Level 85. 'Alice Fike' Human female. A citizen in all regards, Alice Fike is an innocent-minded 16-year-old blond girl with gorgeous blue eyes. She has lived a relatively sheltered life to be sure, and as such does not know much about "netherknowledge" such as sex and drugs, and still enjoys the simple things in life. Even so, she has noticed the hungry stares of both men and women alike and, while she may not be certain as to their intent or meaning, she has grown to really enjoy these stares. Through a bit of experimentation she has come to realize that they stare at her for her body, and has begun to wear tight-fitting jeans and a white shirt to accentuate her form, successfully making more people stare wantingly at her body, causing her to smile pleasantly. First of several female characters originating from a dream. 'Alice-chan' Kraven female. Alice-chan is a "furry catgirl" who is most notable for her enormous breasts. She is a partier at heart, and wears a tight black tube top and red miniskirt (not unlike Lucrecia Callahan). She has white fur but black hair gracing her head, which she wears pulled back into a short, spiny ponytail. She also has a black downward-triangular nose. 'Alliance Prime' Hybridized chimeric gladiator created from Alliance races, used by the Amal'Gam Society. Alliance Prime has been built to incorporate the physiology of Ancient, Azothan Humans, Cenarius' Children, Draenei, Dwarves, Gnomes, High Elves, Night Elves, and most recently Worgen. Its body is that of an Azothan Human, the legs of a Draenei, the beard and stony skin of a Dwarf, the hair color and technical prowess of a Gnome, the ears of a High Elf and the purpled skin and inherant fangs of a Night Elf. It has hair made of leaves like an Ancient and antlers like those of Cenarius' Children. It was recently infected with the Worgen Curse, allowing it to transform into a violent monster in combat. 'Alluvia Vhylanus' Character in name only. No details created so far. 'Ally' An Ailodon who simply is excellent at lending assistance to others. 'Amawra' Gilnean Worgen female member of the Frozen Dominion. Born and raised within the confines of Gilneas her entire life, she now explores the world with utmost excitement. Since her youth she has focused on magic, harnessing the ______ arts as her primary tool. She has obtained a Water Elemental named Sloshka as an ally, who serves by her side without question. Her older sister is Mawsura and she is friends with a Gnome warrior named Lexxana whom she assisted in Dun Morogh for a time before the Gnome's sudden disappearance. 'Ambler' Old character of mine from around the age of 12, based off of my old Quick-Change Shadow toy from The Shadow line. 'Ambusher -- Jack Byrd' An 18-year-old Ninja Brawler, and one of the Byrd brothers. He is stylized in camouflage with a neck guard (similar to a desert Foreign Legionnaire's hat) along the nape of his neck. 'Amphor' Zalt Amphorian male. Albino savior of the Zalts, Diplods, Zoaraptors and Massocions from the Lorc Emperor Ghaag during the Lorc-Amphorian war on the planet Kesari. After his defeat of the Lorc and subsequent execution of their adults and subjugation of their youth, the four species saved grouped themselves under one name, named in his honor - the Amphorians. He ruled the four Amphorian races and kept the Lorc as his slaves until his death brought on by old age. 'Amy' Character in name only. No details created so far. 'Anacon' Real name yet created. Mutate male. A former smuggler, the Human who would one day become Anacon somehow fell into the service of a mysterious figure known to him as only "the doctor", whom he would bring various materials to for his indescribable experiments. This figure was in fact Dr. BadGuy, and after a few years the smuggler would become a loyal servant to the doctor, working only for him. When the time came for administering DNA alterations to create his army, the smuggler was offered a position as one of his early Mutates, which he happily accepted. The smuggler was crossed with anaconda DNA, and took the name Anacon, eschewing his former identity entirely. After a few years he transformed into what could only be properly described as an anthropomorphic snake. Despite this, Anacon has remained loyal to Dr. BadGuy and serves him still as a smuggler/thief as well as a strongman. Originally named Anaconda. 'Analogue' Loranche female. Born to parents (as one one suspect one to be born to) in a small city, Analogue began displaying powerful psychic behavior at an early age. As she got older in her pre-pubescent years the psychic powers she displayed began to manifest themselves violently whenever she was scared or stressed, and was known to cause accidental physical harm to organisms and occasionally physical damage to inanimate objects. Soon enough, the local government took notice of her and kept tabs on her family's coming-and-goings for some months before finally approaching her parents. They offered her parents significant amounts of currency to buy their daughter from them, to use her to power the city with her psychic energies and bring about a new age for the location. To sweeten the deal, the government offered to rename the city in her honor - Analogue City. Her parents greedily accepted and Analogue was spirited away from the only home she ever knew. After some tests were performed on her, she was brought to a room deep below the city streets that was built especially for her and hooked into a machine; this machine was known as the Nightmare Device, and would cause terrifying hallucinations in Analogue's mind, aided by a set of goggles to physically show the nightmares as "real" should she awaken and open her eyes. She is kept in a perpetual state of terror, powering the city enough to allow it to reach a near future stage of development, becoming the richest city on the planet and the only one of its kind. However, a group of heroes eventually heard rumors about how the city was powered and upon investigating found the poor girl. After some effort they successfully freed her, although she will never be the same innocent, happy little girl she once was. She now acts like an abuse victim. She is now 12 and has pink hair and wears a thin white nightgown, the clothes she was wearing when she was taken from her parents at the age of 9. 'Anamalocaris' A Human-Anamalocaris Mutate created through the use of DNA collected by the Dino Squad. 'Anamalocaris (Urth)' A Human-Anamalocaris Mutate who operates under Grand Emperor BadGuy as one of his many Servant-Slaves. He works to hunt down the numerous rebellious refugees who refuse to serve the mutated Dr. BadGuy. He is usually dispatched for aquatic missions. 'Anarch Anarach' Character in name only. No details created so far. 'Anathesia' Female character in name only. No details created so far. 'Anchor Man' Robot Master. 'Angler' A Human-[Anglerfish Mutate. 'Angler (Urth)' A Human-Anglerfish Mutate who operates under Grand Emperor BadGuy as one of his many Servant-Slaves. He works to hunt down the numerous rebellious refugees who refuse to serve the mutated Dr. BadGuy. 'Angore' Tauren male. Spirit Walker and Archdruid of the Crimson Fang Clan. 'Antenna Eye' An Ailodon who had one of his arms genetically altered into a sort of antenna, allowing him to pick up broadcast signals. Name was originally spelled "Antenae Eye", though this is improper English. 'Antioch Skysmiter' Azothan Human male current lord of the Orion's Belt Order. 'Antoine the Forgiver' Azothan Human male paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand. 'Antoinne Taurushead' Minotaur male who has become king of an undisclosed labyrinthine city-complex. Made in Heroes of Might & Magic II as a 20 stack Minotaur King. 'Anubis Man' Robot Master based on the Egyptian God of Death. 'Apostrol' A leader amongst the Scourge Space Piracy. 'Arachnoid' Malnourished arachidan monster. Performs the Quadtongue fatality. Originally a Mortal Kombat Kombatant, though during one tournament he is trapped in Earthrealm with no means of returning to his own realm. As a means of easier survival he joined Snakeface's Outcasts, where others believe he is some sort of mutated Human being; he has never informed them otherwise. In his current role, he comes into contact often with Spontus' Mutants and Humanity's First Stand. Original design inspired by the character Aracula from Skeleton Warriors. 'Arcadia Shimoguchi' A character created as a request by an old friend, Hannah Wallace. Built around the request of being busty. 'Archelonius' A Human-Archelonius Mutate created through the use of DNA collected by the Dino Squad. 'Archelonius (Urth)' A Human-Archelonius Mutate who has rebelled against Grand Emperor BadGuy, serving as a member of the Rebellious Refugees. 'Archer' Old character, revised, modern information not decided upon yet. 'Arkaij / Arkolla' A Saiyan/Saiyan Fusion formed by Arkool and T'kaij / Ticholla. He is capable of transcending to Super Saiyan 3. 'Arkool' Saiyan who has reached Super Saiyan 2. 'Arkoul' Character in name only. No details created so far. Older character than Arkool, who had been created after having long-forgotten about Arkoul. 'Arrhen Remato' Member of the Divine Errant. In Diablo II she was played as a Sorceress. 'Arrow' Mechanical character in the shape of a box with bat-like wings, stubby legs, a large arrow-shaped nose-like structure, as well as eyes and a sharp-toothed mouth. Old character from when I was 10 years old. 'Arsenicia of the Black Dragonflight' Black Dragon female. 'Artax' Forsaken male. Former Crew of the Mechanical Lobster Coalition I. 'Arthur Hordebane' Azothan Human male current left hand of the Orion's Belt Order. 'Ashjlek' Draenei male. Paladin. 'Asmodel' Asmodel is one of the Vampire Guardians of an alternate Nosgothic future, guarding the Pillar of Conflict. Asmodel was well-known for his vanity. When corruption once again takes hold in Nosgoth, the various Vampire Guardians transform and mutate far past the "final form", and Asmodel is no exception. His body becomes massive, his skin toughening to the likeness of stone. His neck lengthens considerably and his mouth becomes little more than a massive baring of fangs. His once beautiful hair now hangs limply from his scalp. He knows his beauty has been lost and he is enraged at this, and he comes to blame the Balance Guardian, Kain, for his transmogrification. In the end, Asmodel is, like the other Pillar Guardians, slain by his vampiric father. His totem is his enchanted gauntlets. 'Asterix' A penguin with a benevolent nature. 'Ataladar Shimmerdawn' Kaldorei male current right hand of the Orion's Belt Order. 'Atari' An Ailodon who has been genetically altered for a larger overall size as well as to sport eight limbs - two regular arms, two "powerhouse" arms, two single claw-tipped arms and a pair of "powerhouse" legs. He serves in Redips' gang, and wears a pair of shapeshifter gloves on his powerhouse arms. He is generally considered to be Redips' second-in-command. 'Atella Istemo' Known as "the Mute Reaper", she is a chevalière (female knight) known for her usage of dual katara. She is quiet and keeps to herself, even on the battlefield, which has earned her her nickname. She once worked as an assassin for a prestigious family until she got too good at her craft, warranting her employers to mark her for death. She survived obviously, although the prestigious family certainly did not. It is not fully clear just how she came to be a member of the Divine Errant, although King Taius presumably contacted her due to her abilities as an assassin to bolster the abilities of their ranks. Her nickname is a beefed-up form of "Silent Killer". In Diablo II she was used as an Assassin, with a shadow named Trinity. Her name itself stems from the words Atelophobia (fear of imperfection) and Epistemophobia (fear of knowledge). 'Atiina' High Elf female. Once a member of a legendary group that would become known as the Five Heroes, Atiina was a High Elf priestess who accompanied Odine, Hadess, Fray and Mahahoppaloppakettle in stopping Vuul'huukos' assassination of all of their planet's gods. During this excursion Atiina and Odine fell in love and mated; when they were put into stasis for a few years due to a spell caused by Vuul'huukos himself, Atiina gave birth to a son, Tro, whom was taken from her to be raised by others as she was certainly in no way capable of caring for him, due to her forced stasis. By the time they succeeded in laying Vuul'huukos to rest, seven gods had been killed, and because of their service to their world and combined belief in Jaedonism, Sal'jaedon granted them each godhood, converting them to become replacements for the gods who had been slain. Atiina became the goddess of the element of Light and patron of the High Elf race, and is now worshiped daily by the priests and priestesses the world over. She has fair complexion and long blue hair, and formerly wore a white hooded robe, although now she appears naked during her summoning, silhouetted against blinding light emanating from her emergence point. 'Avillius' Character in name only. No details created so far. 'Axebit Sawtooth' Ogre male serving in the Garrison of Noggle. Made in Heroes of Might & Magic II as a 17 stack Ogre. 'Axel' Loyal soldier / guard of the kingdom of Stormhand. 'Axel' Male hero character used from my Advanced Dungeons & Dragons set. Was long-forgotten about by the time that the Axel seen above was created. Remembered due to locating old written note about him that described what I had renamed my various toys and other playthings as a child. 'Aximo Coimet' Knight of the Divine Errant of Taius with a preference for the bastard sword. He is the last surviving member of his entire family, whom were all wiped out by a ruthless band of Black Orcs. These Black Orcs raided the town while he and all other strong males of his village were out attempting to locate and take down the Black Orc encampment, which had been endangering their people for some time by then. In grief-stricken valor, he swore to protect the innocent from that day forward, as long as he still lives. His name is a combination of Ataxiophobia (fear of ataxia - muscle incoordination), Eremophobia (Fear of being oneself or of lonliness) and Coimetrophobia (fear of cemetaries). B 'Babner Schlopstein' A sailor character from Shitson!. 'Balloon Fighter' a happy emergence day, alongside numerous others.]] A strange individual who was an experimental type of soldier. His origins are not well understood, although it seems unlikely that he was created by H.E.A.T. Industries for multiple reasons, such as the fact that he is not genetically or cybernetically altered but simply uses technology, and the fact that he has never been known to operate maliciously, as many H.E.A.T. supersoldiers do. Balloon Fighter as he's become most commonly called wears full-body armor which enhances his speed, endurance, durability and strength as well as providing him with a useful HUD inside his helmet's visor. His namesake stems from his peculiar weapon, which highly resembles a balloon - it is in fact a sphere of energy held within a thin but durable covering of plastic and mounted to his wrist by a tensile string. It is believed that this energy is plasma-based, and may be a form of luke-warm microstar. Either way, he utilizes it by reeling back his arm and punching the weapon as hard as he can, transferring energy through it which greatly magnifies as it passes through the plasmatic energy before striking its intended target and causing powerful damage. This can easily crack and crumble concrete structures. 'Bariaunx' Demon from God Eraser. 'Barilla' Character in name only. Character has not yet been described. 'Barnacle' A Human-Barnacle Mutate. 'Barnacle (Urth)' A Human-Barnacle Mutate who operates under Grand Emperor BadGuy as one of his many Servant-Slaves. He works to hunt down the numerous rebellious refugees who refuse to serve the mutated Dr. BadGuy. 'Basin' Character in name only. Character has not yet been described. 'Batdog' Old character. Has not yet been redescribed. 'Batsford' Saiyan member of Laiyas' Band. Able to go Mega Saiyan. Would need to be renamed, since Saiyans are all named after vegetables. 'Battsy the Bat' A bat notorious for his ADD. He is friends with Trixie's pack, a trio of dogs who go on odd adventures together. If there's one thing Battsy is known for, it is getting distracted in mid-flight and crashing head first into walls. 'Beaker' A flashlight given sapience when the Life Bombs were detonated and it was caught in the shockwave. Now possessing a machine spirit, Beaker is able to think and act on his own yet is still able to convert slightly to resemble an ordinary flashlight when necessary. 'Bear' Originally a Quasimodo toy from the Hunchback of Notre Dame movie. Very old character who has not been properly reintegrated into my modern mythos. 'Bear CLAWZ' A cybernetically-enhanced Kodiak Bear who has the brain of an ally of Dr. BadGuy placed inside. 'Bear CLAWZ (Urth)' A cybernetically-enhanced Kodiak Bear who has the brain of an ally of Dr. BadGuy placed inside. He operates under Grand Emperor BadGuy as one of his many Servant-Slaves. He works to hunt down the numerous rebellious refugees who refuse to serve the mutated Dr. BadGuy. 'Bee-Host' Old character. Yet to be reintegrated into the modern mythos. 'Beezertl' A blue-hued cricket that is kept by the Psininja master Owcelet. It seems to be intelligent and seemingly responds to others' conversations and questions, however as is typical of crickets it simply chirps. Owcelet appears to be able to understand it and in fact Beezertl seems to be the "conscience" of Owcelet. Coincidentally, Beezertl often argues with Owcelet and his strange ideas. 'Beirdy Silkbeard' Dwarf male paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand. He was killed during the Shattering when he was covered by an avalanche in Dun Morogh. 'Belchius Smellyfootini' Azothan Human male. Born in the nation of Westfall on the planet Azeroth, Belchius is an ignorant and wholly unsuccessful thief with no regard for the government of any nation, let alone his own. His daughter, Burpina, met a horrible fate during the Sundering, and he currently blames both Varian Wrynn and Deathwing for this transgression (even though it was mostly her own fault). 'Belthazar' Centro male. Belthazar was one of the four Centro Oracles during the time of the Five Heroes, along with Melchoir, Cygnus and Royce. He served as the Oracle of ___________, possessing the powers of ________________________. He aided the Five Heroes for a time along with the other Oracles, until Vuul'huukos discovered their aid and proceeded to have all four Oracles assassinated. 'Berserk' A Human-Beetle hybrid Mutate who serves as a muscle for Dr. BadGuy. He was sent after the Raccoon, along with Perch and Bruiser, to either recondition him to join the Mutates again or to have him put to rest. They failed, but continue to try and bring him in or kill him, deciding unanimously that they did not wish to return to the doctor empty-clawed. He was created in a bit of a rush out of one of the Raccoon's former high school biker friends, purposefully mutated as quick as possible, and the clothes he had on tore apart, giving him a ragged appearance. His limbs and antennae were also "custom built" for deadliness and do not appear particularly similar to any known beetle's physiology. 'B.F.L. -- Black Fly Larva' Information not decided upon. Eventually transforms into Black Fly Pupa. 'B.F.P. -- Black Fly Pupa' Information not decided upon. 'Bias' A MkVII "Temproid" Reploid, built upon a rotund-class chassis. He eventually served alongside Tempo as a NeoHunter, and was both Tempo's best friend and partner during these times. However, Bias nearly though inadvertently got several other NeoHunters killed during a mission and, distraught, he retired and moved away into seclusion within a wooded area, where only Tempo knew where he was. Some years after his departure, Tempo came with his new partner Trance to discuss something with Bias, only for Bias to immediately afterwards be infected by the Goth Virus directly from Goth himself. Corrupted, Bias fought Tempo and, while damaged but not destroyed teleported away to the Maverick Factory, where Goth had his body rebuilt into a powerhouse-class chassis. At this point he became one of Goth's four Maverick Generals, though Goth actually planned to use Bias as bait to be able to possess Tempo's chassis as Goth saw it as superior to all others. Tempo was eventually forced to fight the corrupt Infected Bias, and ultimately destroyed him, though rushed in and removed Bias' personality chip just in time to save his "soul". After destroying Goth, Tempo returned to NeoHunter HQ and had Bias rebuilt, this time in an upgraded MkVII Jock-class body to allow him better movement and agility. Bias served the NeoHunters again as gratitude for a few years before Goth surfaced again. Angry at what Goth had made him do before, Bias chose to fight against Goth's growing armies, only to eventually succumb to an upgraded Taps. When Goth was destroyed this time, he chose to possess Bias, converting both of them into Bias#Omega Bias, becoming an even greater threat than Goth alone was. Eventually, Tempo was forced to permanently destroy his old best friend. 'Bic' A Bic brand pen given sapience when the Life Bombs were detonated and it was caught in the shockwave. Now possessing a machine spirit, Bic is able to think and act on his own yet is still able to simply stop moving and appear as an ordinary ballpoint pen when necessary. 'Bill Board' a happy emergence day, alongside numerous others.]] An anthropomorphic billboard who was a member of a strange, anthropomorphic platoon consisting of, amongst others, Richard Rabbit, Borde, and Dr. Clock. During the war, he was blinded in one eye. After the war they remained allies, and started to battle the evil forces of Snog together. 'Billy Steve -- William Stevens' Born William Stephens, Billy Steve is a psychopathic serial rapist/killer. He has a mental problem where he cannot get aroused unless the target of his desire is cooked; this started when he was a young kid and wanted to experience sexuality, and after hearing rumors of what sex was like in school, he had sex with his family's Thanksgiving turkey that year. He experienced his first orgasm during this event as well, and given how explosive it was for him he was instantly hooked on the idea of having sex with cooked food. Over the years his perversion devolved until eventually he was not attracted to the thought of foodsex anymore, and he slowly found himself fantasizing about cooked teenage girls, but over time the girls got younger and younger, presumably equally due to him needing to fulfill more taboo fantasy to ejaculate as well as the fact that the younger the girl the closer she would be in size to a turkey. In the end, he would become a full-fledged pedophile, starting off raping young girls at the beach who had been sunbathing but going on to cook several little girls and railing them hard. He was arrested for this, but he somehow got a lawyer who was able to lower his sentence, placing him in a regular wing of the Raccoon City penitentiary (a maximum security prison for high-end offenders which was not a part of the Raccoon Police Department). There he met a cannibal nicknamed the Scavenger, who saw his opportunity in Billy Steve. The two formed a loose friendship, but Billy was eventually swayed by an idea to rape one of the kids who might come in on "Bring Your Children to Work Day", which the Scavenger had seen before as he had been in the prison a few years by then. Ultimately, Billy found himself raging hard over a little nubile 11-year-old daughter of one of the guards, and he and Scavenger successfully kidnapped her, at which point Billy Steve dragged her back to the kitchen and tossed her into the oven. By the time the guards found out where they were Billy was nearing climax while performing his perverse actions upon the girl's remains while the Scavenger gnawed at her face and breasts. This would send both to death row, where Billy was given a cell next to Jared Pennington III. It wasn't long before Jared took an opportunity to beat on Billy for what he had done and his perversions, which Jared considered sick. This however would lead to Billy purposefully leaving Jared locked in his cage when the Raccoon City Incident occurred, leaving Billy and Scavenger able to escape. The two would later escape the city alive and surprisingly unscathed, only to feel a beckoning from the mysterious town of Silent Hill... 'Bio Crustacean' A MkVI "Throwback" Reploid. Considered ancient and nearly obsolete, Crustacean was most recently purposed to serve the EDEN Project at the Grand Arboretum under the guideship of the MkVII botanist, Narica. Here he would use his claw to trim back plantlife as needed and used his programmed "harmony with plants" to let them grow better. Unfortunately Narica's brother Lotor contracted the Goth Virus and went Maverick, damaging Crustacean and infecting him as well, causing him to gain his title "Bio". He then began terrorizing the Arboretum, destroying many endangered species, although Narica protected the centerpiece of the building, the last tree of its kind, right up until the end where Bio Crustacean finally destroyed the tree Narica had been protecting. Immediately afterwards, Narica's brother Savage Lotor dropped down upon Bio Crustacean and tore out his circuitry, killing him. He utilized a powerful scissor claw and vine whip in combat. 'Birdhead' Character in design only. Drawn many years back, though they were never described. 'Birrit' Character in name only. Information has not yet been described. 'Bistregon of the Black Dragonflight' Black Dragon male. 'Bit Her Already' A large, toothed serpent or worm-like individual. It is significantly larger than either Ruthless or Bite Her Already. Holds a high place for one of the worst idea names I've ever invented, alongside Bite Her Already. 'Bite Her Already' A small, toothed serpent or worm-like individual. He is significantly smaller than either Ruthless or Bit Her Already. Holds a high place for one of the worst idea names I've ever invented, alongside Bit Her Already. 'Black Death' Character in design only. Drawn many years back, though they were never described. 'Black Stickjesus' Oekaki character. Essentially just regular Jesus the Christ of Nazareth, but a stick figure and with some stereotypical black aspects. For instance, he has a (massive) afro, and a fro pick (in the shape of a cross). 'Blackthorne Spirehorn' Black Orc male general of the brothers Onslaught and Bloodshed. Known as Blackthorne the Grim. Uses mail & Blade of Blackthorne. 'Blarblar Bleeblee' Azothan Human female. Priestess. 'Blaster' Grand Zharkulan bounty hunter. 'Blaydbate Torquinson' Gnome male warlock & pawn of the Burning Legion. 'Blayne Gillian' Character in name only. Information has not yet been described. Named after the name I thought I read when I barely glanced at the name of the artist who drew the painting in the upstairs bathroom in my family house. 'Blimpo the Blimpodius' A gigantically fat cat who is so obeses that she floats. Originally created during my first therapy session when I was 9, where I was asked to draw my family, and I drew our obese cat Zoey as "Blimpo the Blimpodius". 'Blodz' An early HEAT Industries supersoldier built with short, retractable metallic claws extending from his knuckles. He wears an intimidating helmet that gives him access to a heads-up display. He once badly beat Borde, leaving him as a sappy pulp. C D E 'Earthworm Gary' Random Earthworm Jim fan character. 'Ecclesiastes' Member of the Soldiers of Zion. Capable of _____. Named after the twenty-first book of the Bible's Old Testament, Ecclesiastes. 'Edam' Intelligent cheese. 'Eirool' Saiyan. Appeared in Dragon Ball R. 'Eksil' Banished Slillex, who lives in a giant shell on ________ Beach. His banishment was due to his lack of hatred towards land dwellers, and as a necessity of life he remains neutral to all, not only including land dwellers but even other Slillex, despite his banishment. 'Elaine von Cooper' Human Vampiress. Considered personally as one of the stupidest names I've come up with. 'Electron' Character based off of an object from an unspecified catalog. Possible precursor to Orbs. 'Electronika' Temproid NeoHunter who works alongside Tempo and Phono. 'Elektra' Character in name only. No info added yet. 'Elma' Grand Zharkulan female bounty tracker, aids Blaster and his allies in collecting bounties. 'Elmeras, the Bug Queen' A poor lady who naturally exudes pheromones that attracts all makes and 'models' of insects, which see her as their queen, and serve to protect her with their own bodies, normally covering her near-completely with their own bodies, and willingly forming weaponry when they feel she is threatened. The thing is, however, that Elmeras is actually deathly afraid of insects and very much does not want this to be occurring, and only wishes to get away from the arthropod swarms, and spends fights screaming as the bugs fight "for her". 'Eloise' A Human teenager who wears dark eye shadow and mascara and dyes her hair blue, pulling it up into two spheres of hair at the upper back of the head. When down, her hair forms into ringlets. She studies druidism, and has some sort of romantic connection to Thor, even though she has a boyfriend. Based on a character from a dream I had in the morning of May 17th, 2010. 'Elyssia' Sindorei female exiled Dalaran Mage. Former lover of Perenus Darkmoore. 'Enoch' Character in name only. No info added yet. 'Entargg' Cyclopean warlord. 'Eon Storm' Orc-Human Death Knight and Chieftain of the Bleeding Heart Tribe. 'Ephesian' Member of the Soldiers of Zion. Capable of _____. Named after the tenth book of the Bible's New Testament, Ephesians. 'Errig Vaae' Adventure Quest Worlds character. 'Erune' High Elf summoner. Joins in a party of heroes including Rehan Goto and Chawan Donburi. 'Essex Gom' Character in name only. Named after two words on two close-together papers in a stack. 'Eve' Character in name only. No info added yet. 'Evlos Sanofides' Character in name only. Named after two words on two close-together papers in a stack. 'Exodus' Member of the Soldiers of Zion. Capable of _____. Named after the second book of the Bible's Old Testament, Exodus. 'Eyeglazez' A pair of glasses who gained sapience when struck with the shockwave of a detonated Life Bomb. He wanders around lazily looking for faces to nibble on. F G H I 'I-aki Lajud' Space Marine in the UFCL. Details not yet described. 'Iceburg' Member of Humanity's First Stand, also known simply as "The Humans", which puts him into direct conflict with both Spontus' Mutants and Snakeface's Outcasts. Originally an Iceberg toy from the G.I. Joes line. 'Icecube Man' A rejected prototypical design for Ice Man. He was built entirely out of ice, and cannot move or do any sort of damage at all. In fact, he will even slowly melt in room temperature. Fire does near instantaneous death to him. He is from my The Wily Rejects 1 fangame. 'Infiniti' Ship AI of the UNAS Infiniti. 'Insectodd' Robot. 'Inuro Akaru' Known as "the Deadly Mantis", Inuro is a member of the Divine Errant of Taius with a preference for scythes, although he will also use sickles. Having been born a farmer in a distant land, he spent his days farming grains - the perfect life for him, as it was how he had grown up. However, a large swarm of insects led to the destruction of their crops and that which did survive was mostly poisoned by their saliva, which led to hundreds of deaths from kidney failure, a direct cause of the poisonous saliva of the locust-like insect swarms. His name stems from the words Albuminurophobia (Fear of kidney disease) and a choicely-asian mutation of Acarophobia (Fear of itching or of the insects that cause itching). 'Io' Saiyan member of Laiyas' Band. Able to go Mega Saiyan. Needs to be renamed, as "Io" doesn't make sense. J 'Jab' A Hammerzhark who has joined the ranks of Spontus to terrorize worlds, letting his violent instincts to get the better of him in a similar manner to the better-known Lord Transpose. His name is a reference to the Street Sharks character. 'Jackson' Anthropomorphic lizard. Undecided if he will be revised as a Mutate or as one of the many extraterrestrial races split from the Isk after the Gyllean Project. '________ Jackson' Originally a Lt. Jackson toy from the Jurassic Park line. New definitions undecided upon so far. 'Jail Eye' An Ailodon who has bands across his eye. Coincidentally, he is actually a criminal and always is imprisoned. 'Jamba' Anthropomorphic lizard who can change what he is made out of by touching an object with an uncovered hand. Undecided if he will be revised as a Mutate or as one of the many extraterrestrial races split from the Isk after the Gyllean Project. 'Janemba' Darkspear Troll witch doctor. Player character of mine in World of Warcraft. 'Janus' Nosgothic Vampire who became mutated and grew two faces. Originally intended as one of the nine new Vampire pillar guardians as the Guardian of States (now ruled over by Silva). He ruled over all other pillar guardians and did not possess a brood of his own. 'Jared Wrightsworth Pennington III' 6'2" tall African-American serial killer who hailed from a rich family living in Raccoon City, who had originally gained their freedom during the slavery days be escaping to the North, where they took the name Pennington after the man who gave his own life so they may escape successfully. The escapees became a family of businessfolk and eventually obtained a fortune. However many years down the line, descendant Jared would slip into sociopathy and ultimately serial rape/murder. He was caught a decade before the Raccoon City Incident and was disowned by his entire family sans his little sister, who still writes to him in secret. He was 35 at the time of the Raccoon City zombie outbreak, and at the time was interred in Raccoon City Penitentiary as a Death Row Inmate awaiting execution. He was freed by Lucrecia Callahan so that he may have a fighting chance and promised her a debt of gratitude - as such he refused to attack and rape her, though he had made no such promise to her friend Felicity White and so after running across her he pursued her. However, he repaid his debt to Lucrecia by sacrificing himself to save her before he could ever really harm Felicity. Coincidentally, both Lucrecia and Felicity would escape Raccoon City using his family's estate's airstrip. His many years as a serial killer and subsequent inmate has led to a proficiency in blades - specifically knives. 'Jaw' Demonic character. 'Jen-Ren' Character whose info has currently been forgotten, and details have not yet been rediscovered. 'Jer'fang _____' [[Forest Goblin (Somarinoa)|Forest Goblin male shaman. 'Jertrana Ragefever' Orc female hermit & ex-spearwoman. She is considered the Commander of the Hunt amongst the Crimson Fang Clan, although she is not officially a member. This is due to her being the mother of the clan's chieftain, who believes in the teachings of Thrall, son of Durotan. 'Jessica Huffman' They Rise character. 'Jessy ____' Female Half-Zombie member of Zombie Squad. Has an infatuation with Thor. 'Jeticus' Robot. 'Jewel' Intelligent, giant glowworm. New, revised information not yet decided upon. 'Jib' Orc peon. Served the Blackrock Clan during the Second War and participated in the Horde's taking of Caer Darrow. 'Jifflylube ____' Night Elf male former member of the Mechanical Lobster Coalition II. Along with Akire, chose to betray Pocketknight and destroy the Coalition from under him. He felt bad about the sway Akire had over him afterwards, but continued after her, an obvious slave to desire. 'Jigsaw' A Human villain who wore a helmet with a working chainsaw-like blade on its leading edge as well as a "jigsaw" weapon - a wrist-mounted weapon seemingly built out of a tattoo gun, which he uses to rapidly stab foes while punching at them. 'Jligon Turro' Character by name only. Definition not yet decided upon. 'Jorda Bronzehammer' Dwarf paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand. 'Jubei Umewanji' A ronin samurai who allied with a group known as the Out-Timers - Shichirin, Teppo, Ume Skysetter, Tina Kinnouteki and Okuribi. He was known for wearing a large hat that obscured the upper portion of his face, as well as his near-constant silence. One time he notably spoke was when Shichirin hugged Teppo's AK-47 and caused it to fire, shooting Jubei in the foot and causing him to scream obscenities for a week straight, until they arrived in the local High Elf city. 'Juno' A Gold Dragon. 'Jupiter Stuff' Malevolent being from Jupiter. Based on a Jupiter Stuff from an unspecified catalog. Not quite sure how to reintegrate it into my modern mythos. 'Juunigou' An android built by ________, which is intended to defeat and subsequently replace Thor Steinbach, alongside another 19 Androids, in an attempt to overtake the planet. K L M N 'Nacha' A boss from a Super Mario Bros. fangame idea that included Bomblock, as well as two areas called Happy Land and Battleground Mythica. 'Nalato' Character by name only. Description not yet filled out. 'Nashava' Draenei female. A survivor of the crash of the Exodar onto the planet Azeroth, Nashava has begun studying shamanism, brought on by the local Furbolg populace. She is a childhood friend of Vorosha, who also survived the crash. 'Nazgob' Orc male shaman. 'Nazir' Nosgothic Vampire. One of the eight new vampire guardians of the pillars. He serves as the Guardian of __________ (originally he was the Time Guardian). Original story idea had him ruling over the Nazirim, the Demon Vampires; now the Nazirim are Shadow Vampires. 'Needles' Character whose original information has been forgotten; all that is remembered currently is his name. 'Necrosis' Character by name only. Information not yet described. 'Negaman' Megaman from the alternate universe in which Captain N: The Game Master takes place. He was brought into the Megaman Comics Universe when reality fluxes began to open up. Once here, he was known as "Megaman N". When Megaman shot him for being too stupid, he was discovered and rebuilt by Dr. Wily, at which time he pledged his allegiance to the mad doctor. He has formed a team of other alternate Megamen who want to destroy this reality's Megaman and take his place. 'Nelthrogo' Ogre-Mage who defeated an entire army of Humans alone. He was created as a backstory to a Warcraft II level. While he was eventually slain, a Goblin spy headquarters was named after him - or at least stated so to encourage Horde business - which was run by Sajun Pilferpinch I. 'Nezzetts' Character by name only. Information not yet described. 'Niagara -- Jimmy Byrd' An __-year-old Ninja Brawler, and one of the Byrd brothers. He is stylized by a strange "wiggly V" marking on his torso. 'Ninilchik' Draenei male. A survivor of the crash of the Exodar on the planet Azeroth. A nobel in his former life on Draenor, Ninilchik now serves as a hunter for the Grand Alliance, but has become associated with the House of Nobles in Stormwind Keep. 'Nitro Polarbear' Nitro Polarbear is a Maverick based on a polar bear. He was initially intended to carve paths through ice ways, to make way for arctic-bound explorers, archaeologists, mining corporations, and numerous other contractors. His methods were always considered crude but were noted for getting the job done in the fastest time possible. Polarbear was therefore generally well-liked amongst those who hired him. However, his fate would come to a very rapid deceleration when he was hired by a mysterious figure, who would later turn out to be the Maverick general, Zero. Designwise, Nitro Polarbear stands tall and proud, with a large glacial-colored gem in the middle of his white-hued chest. His arms were massive, roughly the same size and design as some Ride Armors, with massive icicle-like claws extending from them. These claws were his primary weapon, icy spines housing nitroglycerin-laden explosives for collapsing large ice sheets or destroying heroic nuisances. Large boosts on the heels of his feet allowed him to speed-dash around, with the use of nitromethane to let him gain a sudden and frightening rate of speed. When Nitro Polarbear was created, Mega Man X4 was the newest Mega Man game out. However, as time went on, Somarinoa got more and more confused how Capcom kept overlooking the obvious choice for an Ice-element foe - the polar bear. He was happy to see Poler Kamrous in Mega Man Zero 2, finally ending his confusion, though he began to wonder how many design coincidences would occur, as Kamrous had massive arms in a similar manner to Polarbear. Despite the ridiculously common coincidences, Somarinoa is less leaning towards "someone at Capcom saw my art and liked the ideas and fashioned their own, official, characters out of some of my own ideas)" as he is "...maybe I had the same muse as Capcom's artist had?". His attack is strong against Spark Jellyfish. 'Noi' Character by name only. Information not yet described. 'Nova' Malevolent being from Marduk. Based on an extraterrestrial from an unspecified catalog. 'Nudiekins' An anomalous mutant living in the same city as Bladderback. Nudiekins runs around fully nude, as his genitals fires a large concussive blast, which creates so much force that he is scooted backwards each firing. O P Q R S T U 'Uclagosa of the Blue Dragonflight' Blue Dragon female. 'Uggres' Character in name only. Information not yet described. 'Ukyo' Old character who has not yet been revitalized into the modern mythos. 'Ulriel Fadeleaf' Night Elf male rogue. 'Ulro Galiph' Known as "the Fierce Tiger", Ulro is a former mime who has learned to use his talents in the midst of battle. He owns very little personal belongings, with his most treasured possession being a cat. He now serves in King Taius' Divine Errant. His name is a combination of Coulrophobia (fear of clowns) and Gallophobia/Galiophobia (fear France or French culture). 'Ume Skysetter' Princess of the High Elf capital of <>. She is a bit tomboyish and cares little for her position as princess of the High Elves, and upon meeting the Out-Timers insists that she be allowed to tag along with the rag-tag group. While apprehensive to allow her to go on such a potentially dangerous quest, her father made two of her assistants to follow her. Ume took one of her family's inherited magical items with her as well - a gauntlet that allows her to weird any weapon or item in one hand (the one wearing the gauntlet, specifically). Oddly, despite High Elves typically possessing blond hair, the Skysetter family possesses vibrant green hair in a similar manner to their cousin race, the Snow Elves. 'Unitron' Character in name only. Information not yet described. 'Urchin -- Gaccu' Saiyan male and member of Laiyas' band. Past injury has lead to cybernetic enhancements, and as such he has actual metal spikes hidden beneath his natural hair, allowing him to use his head as a sort of mace against his surprised opponents. His tail has also been cybernetically enhanced, allowing for powerful strangulation techniques. Although he goes by the nickname Urchin, his true Saiyan name is Gaccu. Originally named after the sea urchin which is hair is designed after, but true name (invented on 2/12/2011 at 7:21:00pm) is taken from the Gac, a spiky fruit. Idea for cyborg tail comes from Gac's growing from vines. 'Urn' Human. Reanimated cyborg & former Turk. Uses arm attachments. 'Usa' Character in name only. Information not yet described. 'Uzusa' Ice skater. V W X 'X the Dog' Ally of Trixie. 'Xaerius Darkmoore' Azothan Human male paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand and father of Vivica Darkmoore. 'Xanahoa' Jungle Troll hunter of the Darkspear tribe. 'Xandryl' Sindorei male warlock & overall embracer of darkness. 'Xeno' A robot built to convert its own bodily structure through the use of different chrisms. For weapon upgrading, his arm can be detached so that a different robotic arm may be fitted. For armor upgrading, his chest plating may be removed so that better, more efficient plating may be installed. For helmet upgrading, the top of his head can be removed to be replaced with a stronger metal structure. 'Xerex' Kyisziqan leader and member of the Interstellar Silent Council, a group of 8 Kyisziqan ambassador-scouts. As leader of the Kyisziqans, Xerex resides on their homeplanet of Kyisziq. 'Xezyx' Kyisziqan ambassador-scout assigned to the planet Earth. He has begun work as a superhero alongside a ragtag group of heroes from Earth - Zand, the Encoder, and Dusk. He wears a green & red cloak. 'Xezyx (Alternate)' Xezyx from the same alternate dimension. Tried to stop his former allies, Alternate Zand and Alternate Encoder from taking over the world. While he put up a good fight, he succumbed to the two and was slain. He was never met by the main reality as he was slain before Alternate Encoder figured out how to span universes. 'X-itt Deth' Aard male. Ruthless bounty hunter and assassin-for-hire. 'Xodiac "Xod" Gangrene' Goblin male magitechnician who has built the numerous angelmechs. He also has created numerous alchemical monstrosities to protect his towering laboratory from intruders, especially those of the Goblin gang who originally commissioned the creation of the angelmechs. These angelmechs were intended as weapons of war with no ability to think or feel for themselves, making them mindless killing machines; however, Xod chose to add a powerful AI to them, with their offensive/defensive subroutines being secondary in nature. He also chose to give the females supple, sexy aethesthical designs because he is a bit of a pervert. He has recently rebuilt Tanma into a new angelmech, after his heroic death. 'Xothaelus' Sindorei male maniacal assassin. Y 'Yalegos of the Blue Dragonflight' Blue Dragon male. 'Yam Kessel' Character by name only. Information yet to be described. 'Yavitath Goldflesh' Male Skaven who possesses strange, golden fur. This abnormality has received him a powerful rank. He has many clanrats under his enslavement. 'Yellow' Main character of Have You Got The Balls?!, alongside Blue. 'Yosef' Character by name only. Information yet to be described. 'Yoshijo' Character by name only. Information yet to be described. Originally a typo of Yoshiko. 'Yoshiko' Character by name only. Information yet to be described. 'Yukyo' Wields the laser bow. Initially named Ukyo, but changed as that was during a time that I was still learning to be an otaku back in high school and used names I learned from various anime. Z Category:Characters Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Mature Content